


Graveless Ghost

by Thunderstorm30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Love Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderstorm30/pseuds/Thunderstorm30
Summary: Where do I place a flower, when there is no grave to place it on.
Relationships: Author/ghost
Kudos: 1





	Graveless Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted anything original here, just short and simple, might post more original stuff idk. Leave a comment if u got anything to say! This is kinda new to me :)

I sat in the parlour, singing along to a tune I knew by heart, and I basked in the peace of the comfort that I knew what was going to come next. 

The parlours walls have long returned to the earth, and the tune long lost to time and the fault of memory, but still I hold the comfort in my heart. I suppose you could say I loved that song, though I cannot even recall its name now. Time passes yet, the memory of the love remains. 

It has been so long. My love, my memory of my feelings holds true, but your face is like a blur. I feel as if I have lived a dream, and can not quite recall all the details. 

What was your name? The colour of your eyes? The curve of your jaw? Did your voice crack when you spoke? 

I feel so much, but know so little. 

Does a god become a human when subject to detail? If I knew you now would I feel less?

Am I privileged to forget, to hold untainted feelings, pure and true? 

I honour your memory, but where to place the flower? A graveless ghost, am I keeping your memory alive if I cannot even remember you? Do I disturb your slumber? 

So many questions, but no one to answer them. Time steals my soul, though I love, I must lose. 

When will I live again, my love. When will I know again, your face my dear, if I had one wish. 

I want to know, but I must lose to love. And I have lost you, so I must love to live. 

Sleep my dear, your grave has forgotten you, but I will not.


End file.
